


Are you challenging me?

by jeychen5



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dare, Detention, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 20:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeychen5/pseuds/jeychen5
Summary: Leo and Kai are serving out their time in detention when Leo dares her to do something extremely risky.





	Are you challenging me?

“Are you serious?” 

A devious grin spread across Leo’s face. “Dead serious.” 

“It’s hard to tell if you are when you’re smiling,” I said. 

Leo placed his feet on my desk and tilted backwards on his chair. “I am not smiling.” 

I rolled my eyes and smacked his legs playfully. Leo had just dared me to steal the diet Coke can from the desk of a snoozing Mr. D. 

Mr. D was a teacher at our school, but I honestly had no idea what he supposedly taught here. In fact, no one knew. I’d either see him patrolling the halls between classes and giving everyone who dared to walk even slightly fast the stink eye, or I’d catch him discreetly taking swigs from a flask in the teacher’s lounge. But mostly I’d see him here in detention. 

And I spent a _lot_ of time in detention. 

I was a regular here in room 2B, along with the Stoll brothers (they liked pranks), Clarisse LaRue (she liked bullying), and Clovis (he liked sleeping in class). Sometimes my half-brother Percy would join me here, but I rather not get into the weirdness that went on between us. It gets… complicated. 

Anyway, today in detention we had our regulars, myself included (I liked screwing with authority), and Leo Valdez. Leo was cool and funny, but I’ve never hung out with him besides in detention. He hung out with Percy and his friends; I hung out with the trouble makers. We swam in different circles, which really sucked because I kinda liked the dork. Too bad he was dating that girl, Whatshername. 

“You’re crazy,” I told him. “The last kid who tried to steal Mr. D’s diet Coke got decapitated. Twice!” 

Leo scoffed. “Okay, that’s obviously not true. How the heck do you get decapitated twice? What, did the kid have two heads? And wouldn’t that technically be two kids?” 

I waved off his questions. “It doesn’t matter. I know you haven’t been here long, Valdez, but you’ll learn fast that it isn’t wise to mess with Mr. D’s diet Coke. I bet it’s not even real diet Coke. Mr. D probably switched it out with happy juice or something.” 

Leo laughed and raised his hands in surrender. “Okay, okay. Make your excuses. I can understand if you’re too scared to.” 

I narrowed my eyes at him. “Is that a challenge I hear?” 

He raised an eyebrow at me, and my stupid stomach was invaded by stupid butterflies. My ability to say no was pretty much shot at this point. 

I got up out of my chair and stalked over to Mr. D sleeping at his desk. I felt everyone’s eyes on me as I took each step. 

Mr. D slept upright in his chair and held a copy of _Vineyard Style_ magazine against his plump stomach. His head was rolled back and I could see a trickle of drool in the corner of his mouth. Ew. The diet coke sat undisturbed on the desk. 

I sighed and looked over my shoulders. Leo was grinning like a madman with two thumbs up in the air. Travis and Connor were trying to suppress laughter. Clarisse had her arms cross, waiting to see my next move. Clovis at least stopped snoring for the moment. 

Well, no use changing my mind now. 

Slowly—careful not to make a sound—I closed my hand around the cool silver can. 

Mr. D’s eyes snapped wide open. He grabbed my wrist. 

And no. I did _not_ squeak like a puppy. 

“And what _exactly_ do you think you’re doing, Ms. Fawcett?” Mr. D asked me in a dangerously even voice. 

My jumbled mess of an excuse was blocked out by the hysterical laughter of my detention mates. Leo laughed so hard that he fell out of his chair and hit the floor, but he didn’t let that stop him. Clovis was woken up out of his dream, screaming the chorus to Michael Jackson’s _The Girl is Mine._

Needless to say that Mr. D gave me eight weeks worth of detention after that for what he called “an outrageous disregard for the Student Code of Conduct.” I learned not to do the stupid things that Leo dared me to do after that. 

…all right. Not really.


End file.
